


Kawa No Kagome

by InTheDarkestHours



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheDarkestHours/pseuds/InTheDarkestHours
Summary: Reincarnation: the rebirth of a soul in a new body. Mitsuko was raised to believe that once you died sometime later you would be reborn, the new life you were given depending on just how you lived in your last life, but what in the hell did she do to deserve this! She was doing just fine until her life became a shonen manga, and the stalker don't forget the new stalker.





	Kawa No Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooo, I’m totally working on all of my stories but my muse has fled into the dense forest of my mind and, well quite honestly I’m stuck. I really need someone to bounce ideas off of and I don’t know anyone who would like to help with that so if your interested please PM me. Now I started this after watching an episode of Nura and I completely got into the anime. ( Hay, It has hot demon guy’s in it who wouldn't like that?! ) However, after looking at the small amount of stories for it I became a bit depressed and decided to write one of my own. This is an SI, sort of. It’s not based off of me or anyone I know really but I will put some of my thoughts into it so I suppose SI is the best label for it. Thank you for giving my story a try, I hope you like it!

**_“We weren't born to follow.”_ **

 

Mitsuko Takahara was a young woman with her whole life ahead of her, twenty going on twenty one when her life was cut short. Perhaps that is why she never really thought of what happened after one died or maybe she was just too scared to think about dying at all. Even she could not tell you why it never really occurred to her that one day she was going to die. So when she woke with a headache that would just not go away she put it out of mind and went back to bed thinking that it would be gone when she woke back up the next day. Only, she never woke back up, alive at least. An aneurysm is what they say she died of. Mitsuko had read it as she floated above her body laying on the autopsy table.

 

Now Mitsuko was from a rather traditionally Buddhist family so she herself was wondering just why she was sticking around after death. It was not something she really wanted to do, She was glad that she did not just fade away into nothingness and everything but it was a bit disturbing to see your own funeral. Mitsuko was just starting to suspect that something was wrong with her when she started to fade from the living world. Now at first, she was glad of that, after all, seeing all your loved ones mourn your passing ( Especially her mother, that had nearly torn her heart in two. ) was something she would not wish on her most disliked coworker. Then as she closed her eyes and accepted her death peacefully something rather odd happened. A soft voice called to her as she faded. 

 

_ “Oh, you will do just fine!”  _

 

And then everything went weird. She was choking and gasping for air that was suddenly forced into her lungs as bright light burned through her closed eyes. A high wail came from her as voices clamored around her. 

 

“She’s breathing! See your baby girl is just fine Shion-Chan, see… Shion-Chan? Shion-Chan!? Doctor! Doctor, She’s coding!” A panicky young voice called in a high tone making Mitsuko cry louder. 

 

She had been reborn, that was the only thing she could think before she passed into a light sleep as she was carried quickly out of the now bustling room. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ We Weren't Born To Follow ~~~~~~ _

 

Her new name was Kagome Niwa she found out later, and her mother was dead. Tomoe Niwa died of complications from Kagome’s birth bleeding out even as she named her baby. Mitsu- No she was Kagome now, felt rather bad about that. The woman-child had only been fifteen and had decided to have her even after her parents had kicked her out of there house for daring to keep her, Her father nowhere to be seen. Apparently, he had left town sometime before her mother found out she was pregnant with her. The only name for him that Tomoe had given had been the man’s first name, Isora*. So she was unceremoniously shipped off to an orphanage in some tiny town far away from her grandparents and her mother's grave. It was safe to say that she really disliked her new relatives. 

 

It took some time for Kagome to figure this all out however and by the time she did two years had already passed. Two long years where the reincarnated girl desperately tried to figure out just why she woke up with her memories relatively intact. By relatively she meant that it was more like watching someone else's life, not hers. Kagome could remember what she looked like as Mitsuko to what she used to eat for breakfast most days but she had no attachment to that life. She did know though that she definitely did not look a thing like Mitsuko did before. Kagome had managed to get a look at herself in the mirror and had been surprised by the bright blue eyes that had stared back at her. It had kinda freaked her out a bit, to be honest, she was Japanese and had blue eyes. Not to mention her hair, no one she ever met had hair that was dark black on top and faded to a lightish blue at the ends. Honestly, that worried her a bit, if this was possible genetically to have hair like that than in just what kinda universe had she been reborn in? She did not complain when the matron started to dye her hair completely black when she turned two hell she even continued doing it herself after she left. 

 

Now at age two, Kagome was a bit ahead of her peers, she had already known how to read and write after all talking wasn't even all that hard. Kagome knew that with her new looks it would be hard to be adopted so she made sure to be seen as something of a genius so that she could get set up fast as an independent. If she was able to prove that she could take care of herself she could potentially be emancipated at the age of fifteen. So she studied hard and made sure to help out around the orphanage when she got to be of an age to help. The caretakers were so impressed that by the time she was five Kagome was already in school and getting excellent grades. Though she made absolutely sure that she just appeared to be rather smart and not some kinda super genius, Kagome had heard bad things about that kind of pressure and had no desire to be under it. 

 

And so the years passed with little fanfare, Until…

 

_ ~~~~~ Kagome Niwa, Sixteen Years Old - Her Apartment ~~~~~ _

 

Kagome shuffled around her tiny little apartment on autopilot as she got ready for the day. Today was her last day of high school thanks to some hard work with extra credit over the last two summers. The teen paused while drinking her morning tea and glanced down at her uniform. Ukiyoe Town high school had a rather relaxed dress code so long as you wore the skirt and sweater that they assigned to you. Kagome had never done much personalization with her uniform only adding tights instead of the normal knee socks. The skirt was blue and hung to mid-thigh while her sweater was a dark gray color that she had ordered a size too large to cover up the fact that she was just a little bit too slim. ( Hey, don't judge sometimes she just could only afford some bread and jelly with what little income she got from her part-time job. ) 

 

Siping at her tea still Kagome shook her head slightly and sighed. She would be glad to get rid of the thing she supposed. Shooting a glance at the small clock hanging in the hallway the teen almost choked when she realized that she was about to be late to her bus stop. Cursing lowly she tossed her cup into the sink and scrambled to pick up her bag and grab her flats. 

 

“Damn, Damn, Damn! What a day to be late! I should have woken up sooner!” Kagome hissed as she stumbled out of her door and quickly locked it racing down the small staircase after doing so. The tiny teen stumbled out of the staircase and into the small side street. Grimacing Kagome waved at little old man Takahata, who she rented the apartment from as she took off down the street. Takahata-San just shook his head and waved back calling out to her as she passed by. 

 

“Cutting it a bit close aren't ya Kagome-Chan!” Kagome huffed as she called back. 

 

“Yah, Yah I know! See you later Takahata-Jii-San!” The tiny wrinkled old man just chuckled and went back to sweeping up in front of his little shop. 

 

“That girl, always trying so hard. She needs to slow down a bit and enjoy her young life. What a waste.” Takahata muttered as he swept. 

 

Kagome made it just in time, the bus pulling up to the stop as she skidded up to it. Two younger teens blinked and started to snicker as she huffed slightly. One, the boy of the two, shook his brunet head and looked her over. She was a bit rumpled from the run. 

 

“Man Kagome-San you sure are cutting it a little close.” he said peering at her above his slim glasses. She gasped for air for a moment before muttering sarcastically to the boy. 

 

“No, just thought I would try out for the Olympics next year Rikuo-San.” Rikuo Nura just laughed some more before he turned to his companion, Kana. He nodded for her to go first before mockingly bowing to Kagome.

 

“Lady’s first!” She bopped him on the head huffing and stuck her nose jokingly in the air before walking past him. 

 

Kagome sat down in the first available seat and began thinking back to how she had met the two younger teens. She had actually met them quite by accident when they were around eight, she herself had been eleven and had been heading back home from middle school having already jumped up a grade. Rikuo had run off from the bus stop after his friends had begun teasing him about his interests in the paranormal. Kana had run after him and they both had mowed down the pre-teen while she was walking down the street. After they had apologized she had asked what was a matter when she saw that Rikuo was obviously upset and had learned about the teasing. Now Kagome was no expert on children, having had none in her previous life and only being subjected to them in the orphanage when there was no one around to help out with the smaller ones, but even she knew that picking on someone for their interests that young was a sure way to give them something of a complex. So she had just told the boy that his friends were entitled to there own opinion but that did not give them the right to insult his. That was the start of a beautiful friendship… or prosudo siblinghood, they teased each other way too much to be simple friends. 

 

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when Rikuo plopped down right beside her and let out a low groan of annoyance. She gave him a questioning look and he just hunched his shoulders in a bit. She raised a brow silently questioning him about the attitude and he grimaced at her. 

 

“Just my family riding me about stepping up, seeing as my dad is still recovering from his injury.” he said like that explained everything. Which it kinda did. As far as Kagome knew his family was something like a yakuza clan and his father had been injured from a sneak attack when Rikuo was around six leaving the man weak and prone to exhaustion easily. The attack had also apparently taken his mother's life when she tried to defend her downed husband. Of course Kagome had gathered this much from him by prying when he looked about ready to keel over out of sheer exhaustion one day leading her to give him an ultimatum of telling her just what was going on or she was going to go bash someone’s ( Read: His Family’s ) Heads in for putting too much on a young child. He thankfully chose to tell her a little about what was going on. Ever since then Kagome let him come over to her tiny little apartment when the expectations just got to be a little too much. Needless to say he came over quite a bit when it became clear that she would not judge him on account of his family. Shaking the memories from her mind Kagome took a long look at the boy and frowned when she caught sight of the tired meen to his stance and the exhausted look in his eyes. 

 

“Is it your Ojii-San or just everyone else?” She asked in a low tone making sure that only he could hear her. Rikuo sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

 

“Everyone else, Tou-san included.” He muttered. The older teen’s frown deepened. 

 

“You want me to….?” She asked pointing to her closed fist as she held it up making him snort out a dry laugh. 

 

“If I thought for a second that it would help I would tell you yes, but in all honesty that would just make it worse.” Rikuo let out a deep breath and then looked up. “Oh, hey this is my stop. See you later I guess.” Kagome blinked and then looked out to see that they were indeed at the middle school. She glanced back at the boy getting up and quickly spoke to him. 

 

“Rikuo-San, If you need anything just remember to call alright, you still have my cell phone number right?” She asked getting a slight smile and nod in return. She smiled back. “Ok then, Have a good day at school then.” 

 

Kagome watched as the boy got off the bus and frowned. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about today. 

 

…. And she did not know just how right she was to have one. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ We Weren't Born To Follow ~~~~~~ _

 

After getting her diploma from the high school and running a few errands around town Kagome received a call from her favorite kid asking if she would mind chaperoning his friends and him that night as they looked for ghosts in the abandoned building behind the middle school. She, of course, said yes. 

 

The bad feeling intensified. 

 

At around six in the evening, she got dressed in some old skinny jeans and a long sleeve dark blue shirt. It was an old but well-loved thing with ribbing that clung to her small frame and made her look taller. Smiling she pulled on the hem of the shirt. Kagome had gotten it as a gift from Kana after she mentioned that she liked having her hands covered when she was wearing long sleeves but hated having too much excess fabric. The girl was a fashion genius and found the one shirt that’s sleeves had a hole for thumbs at the end. Kagome who never really got that many gifts adored it and had bought several more of them through this particular one remained her favorite. Taking in the time the slim girl realized that she had to leave quickly in order to get to the aforementioned spot before the rest of the group. Pulling on some convers quickly she tied them and headed out once more waving to Takahata when she passed him closing up his shop for the night. 

 

“Eh, Going somewhere so late today Kagome-Chan?” The elderly man called out in concern. She gave him a quick smile and waved around a small cylinder like object. 

 

“Don't worry I have my own protection right here!” it was a collapsible baton that one of her employers had given her after learning that she sometimes went out late when insomnia struck her. Old man Takahata just sighed and waved her off. 

 

“Just be careful, you never know what's out and about after dark around here.” He called as she continued walking down the street waving his concern off as she went. After all it wasn’t like anything was going to attack her that she couldn't take out with a few good hits with the baton. 

 

If only she knew just how that night would end she would have rescinded that thought. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ We Weren't Born To Follow ~~~~~~ _

 

It was around six forty-five when she arrived at the abandoned middle school building and sat down to wait. As she waited she toyed with a small bracelet around her right wrist. It was a pretty little thing that was made out of some almost blue pearlescent beads. A kind man who once told stories by the small river in town had given it to her telling her that it matched her eyes. The strange thing was that she could never seem to remember just what the man had looked like only that he had eyes almost the same shade of blue as hers. Kagome never took off the bracelet ever since she had gotten it and whenever she had an urge to take it off she would forget to do so almost immediately after she thought about it. After a while, it just became something that she never thought all that much about. It also became something of a stress relief to roll the beads around in between her fingers, almost like worry beads. 

 

Kagome stood when she heard the approaching footsteps of a couple of teens and got her first real look at the so called ‘Paranormal Investigation Squad’ of Ukiyoe Middle. She almost scowled when she caught sight of the little asshole that used to make fun of Rikuo leading it. The boy was tall and sort of good looking for a brat but he came off as a rich arse who cared little for who he stepped on. The other was a blond boy who had a sort of puppy like aura and looked to be the other boy's follower. She waved as the boys caught sight of her. Oh well, if Rikuo didn’t want her to make a fuss she wouldn't. 

 

“Ah! You are Niwa, Kagome-San correct?!” The seaweed haired boy asked. What was his name again? It started with a K- didn't it? Kiyo- something or other. 

 

“Yep.” She nodded. “I’m just here to make sure that none of you get lost or hurt. It’s quite dark in there and in some places, the building is crumbling. Safety and all that you know.” The boy went off on a little tangent which she tuned out looking around for Rikuo. Kagome spotted him running up to the little group with Kana not too far behind him. 

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late guys. Oh, Kagome-San you're here already!” Kagome deadpanned at the last part. 

 

“What, are you saying that I’m perpetually late or something?” She snarked at the boy relieved to see him give her a quick but genuine smile.

 

“Maybe!” He teased back. She smiled at him before nodding at Kana and then pointed behind her. 

 

“Ok, so who is ready to go into the spooky health hazard behind me in the name of scaring the pants off of ourselves- I mean in the name of investigation.” Kagome asked sarcastically. Kana and Rikuo both gave a short laugh each and the other two boys looked vaguely insulted. The younger teens began to head in and Kagome followed behind them wondering if she would have to get a tetanus shot after this little adventure was over. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ We Weren't Born To Follow ~~~~~~ _

 

Several minutes later Kagome stood in the hallway of the abandoned school and stared at Rikuo who had just slammed yet another door shut. She blinked and then tilted her head slightly to the left as she glanced at the door. At first when they had entered the building a chill had corsed down her back making the elder teen weary as they searched around and then the fact that Rikuo seemed to be spooked somewhat made her even more aware that she could sense that something not right. Glancing at the sheepish looking boy she narrowed her eyes. Just what was he protecting? Them or something else? 

 

“-Lets split up then! Uh, Niwa-San it that ok with you?” Kagome looked back over at the group of kids that we're all looking at her curiously and rubbed the back of her head with a tired sigh. She thought for a moment before nodding slightly. 

 

“Sure, I’m going to head to the top floor though so that I can check the passageway first. I have a metallic sharpie in my pocket I think, if you see any writing that says that the way is unstable or blocked make sure follow the arrows ok? I do not need to be calling your parents to say that one of you split your head open alright?” Kagome looked them all in the eye for a long moment before getting a nod from each of them though Rikuo’s seemed to be very hesitant. “Good, you can scram now, I’ll be waiting at the end of this little adventure.” She turned and walked away keeping a keen ear and eye out for anything out of the ordinary. 

 

She ended up having to backtrack several times as she tried to get to the second floor. Sometimes she would stop and listen for a second after she passed certain rooms thinking that she had heard something or someone speaking but she could find no one around. Things got really strange when she made it to the second floor, as soon as she stepped onto the landing a shudder had raked down her spine and she had frozen for several seconds as she tried to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. She had just about found it when the sudden clatter of feet came from behind her along with the disappointed whine of the seaweed brat. 

 

‘Fuck!’ Kagome cursed silently as she lost the location of the apparition that was giving her such a bad feeling. ‘This is bad, every part of my senses scream danger and the brat’s choose now to appear!’ She turned and looked at the younger teens about to shout at them to get out that the floor was unstable or something when something dropped from the ceiling with a large crash. The younger teens screamed in unison while Kagome covered her head and cursed lowly. 

 

“Damn it, just what is that thing?!” She muttered as two of the teens, the coward and his follower broke out into a sprint soon leaving the other two behind. She cursed once more when the smoke cleared enough to show what just crashed down to the floor. Her eyes widened the blue of her eyes swallowing the black of her pupils as she froze. The thing that had crashed from above was not a piece of rubble or drug-crazed crackpot like she had expected but was a giant pray mantis. A part of her mind mildly points out that her baton will do little against the thing while the rest of her mind is frozen in panic. 

 

“The hell…” She breathes out in shock as the thing rears back to smack the two preteens with it surated foreleg. Shaking herself slightly she grabs a pipe laying on the ground near her and rears back slamming the hard metal into the things jointed leg just as something hit it in its midsection. Blue eyes blinked in startled shock as a tall male with what looked like horns in place of hair half tackled the giant bug while a young teenage girl with blue-black hair and amber eyes talked cheerfully to Rikuo. 

 

“Don’t worry Waka-Sama, we will take care of this! Go on and get the girl out of here…. Huh? Who are you?” The girl turned as she spoke catching sight of Kagome who stood with the metal pipe still in her hand. Kagome deadpanned at her. Really, she just now noticed her? Oh, and there went Rikuo…. Did he just leave her here with this menace?!

 

“I’m Kagome the chaperone of the idiotic quartet that just raced out of here. I would ask just who you were but quite frankly I think I dread the answer.” The older teen stated before ducking the giant bug as it attempted to swipe at her apparently pissed at the jab she gave it. The younger girl blinked in shock before shaking her head.

 

“You need to get out of here to then! A human is no match for a Yokai no matter how weak it is!” The… yah, Kagome was pretty sure that she was a Yuki-Onna, Stated in a rush as she tried to freeze the pray mantis. ‘And just how am I supposed to do that?! You froze the exit!’ Kagome thought with a sweatdrop running down the back of her head as she stared at the frozen exit. 

 

“Hey, Yuki-Onna you froze the exit! She’s human for Kami’s sake, She won't be able to get out!” The big man shouted pointing at the younger girl making her turn and twitch as she saw that she did indeed freeze the exit. Kagome felt her face slump in a disbelieving look as the two argued while beating the shit out of the bug Yokai. It was rather like something from out of a comedy routine. Kagome glances around while the two argue and spots a window not too far from her, despite knowing that she is on the second floor of the building she quickly walked over to it and opens it looking down as she did so. 

 

Well, it was a long drop but it was only about fourteen feet to the ground and if she rolled on the impact she should be good. Glancing back at the two who were still arguing with each other Kagome shrugged and hopped up onto the ledge clinging to the sides of the window seal with her hands. Taking a long look down one last time she took a deep breath and jumped tucking herself into a small ball as she did so. The initial impact was hard but not hard enough to actually hurt her. The teen rolled as she hit coming to stop some feet away from where she first landed. Kagome gently uncurled and pushed herself into a sitting position hissing as her jarred bones protested the movement. 

 

“Ah! Kagome-San, are you alright!” Rikuo’s voice rang out from behind her making her ever so slowly turn her head. Damn, she definitely was going to feel that tomorrow. The young teen slid to a stop right next to her as she pushed herself onto her feet and stood letting out a groan as her knees popped and her back protested. She opened an eye and gazed at the worry-filled face of the boy before she reached out and ruffled his already mussed hair. 

 

“I’m fine, just a little bit banged up from the fall. I should be back to a hundred percent in a couple of days. Now, I think that we need to have a… Hm… chat.” Kagome gave the boy a stale smile as she said the word ‘chat.’ Rikuo blanched and gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, which she still had a good grip on. 

 

“Err… Uh… Yeah, I guess we do….” He muttered in a low tone, a sad note staining his voice.  Kagome frowned and gave him a sharp look. The younger teen looked dejected like he was sure that she would leave after he told her whatever he needed to. She let out a sigh and patted his head gently before sliding her hand from his head down to his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Hey, Don't sweat it kiddo. You are always going to be the annoying little brother that I never wanted no matter what ok?” Kagome told him while rubbing at the bridge of her nose with her free hand. He blinked and then smiled up at her hesitantly before a loud crash interrupted them making the two turn to see a large figure (The Bug Yokai) go sailing through the air. It landed some feet behind them crashing none too gently into the ground and stirring up some dust. Kagome let go of Rikuo and waved a hand in front of her face coughing slightly as she tried to clear the air around her. 

 

Rikuo had turned and was talking to the two Yokai who were leaning out of the hole that the bug had made in the wall of the building behind them. Kagome, however, was staring at where the big Yokai had landed. She could see that it was laying down like it was dead but for some reason, she had a bad feeling that it was still alive and kicking. Kagome’s eyes slid down into slits and turned a light electric blue color as she watched it wearily. It twitched slightly and she pushed Rikuo out of the way before it’s four leg could make contact with him. She closed her eyes tight tensing as she waited for the pain to come as she herself had not had enough time to get out of the way. It did not come, only a dull crackling sound like that of static came. She cracked open an eye and paused before opening both and blinking in astonishment. 

 

A light blue shield made out of what looked like electrified water surrounded her stopping the Yokai from hitting her. A shining light made her look down and inhale in shock as she realized that her bracelet was shining a bright iridescent blue color and pulsing slightly. It had been what made the barrier. A loud yell from behind her made her glance over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she caught sight of Rikuo… who was no longer Rikuo.  

 

A taller and definitely more odd-looking young man stood where he had. He was wearing the same clothes but that was about it. The male had long dual colored hair that stood against gravity and protruded to one side of his head. The top part of his hair was a bright silver color while the bottom half was as dark as a moonless night. The other thing that stood out about him was the almost catlike bright ruby eyes that sat in his pale face like burning coals, and man did they look pissed. Kagome’s eyebrow twitched slightly. ‘And suddenly I’ve been transferred into a shonen manga like world… great, just great.’ She thought to herself sarcastically. ‘What’s next, I’m a exiled princess of some extinct kingdom?!’ 

 

“And just what do you think you are doing on Nura land? Not to mention you just tried to hurt a woman under my protection.” The boy/Man all but purred at the enormous Yokai. Kagome shivered, it felt like someone just walked over her grave… or he just had a good intimidation factor… either one, and he was not even angry at her! She watched in belated amazement as the boy (Was that really little Rikuo-San?) kicked the thing so hard that it flew some fifteen feet into a tree and broke it… along with its neck. She gulped, ‘Damn, remind me to never piss him off again… nah, it’s too fun to tease him sometimes.’ The boy looked back at her and raised a brow before gesturing at the water barrier. 

 

“Think you could lower that thing Kagome-Chan?” He asked making her blink at the change of suffix. Then she processed what he said and gave him a nervous little smile before shakily laughing. 

 

“I would if I knew how... HaHaHa!” She rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish gesture. Rikuo almost face planted and looked at her in astonishment. 

 

“Really?!” 

 

“Yeah, never done this before…. Or anything like it… ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that’s it for this chapter! Kagome will meet his family in the next chapter and gain some insight on just what happened. She will also learn more about her family both her mother’s and her father’s. Rikuo will also unintentionally start something of a mini apocalypse when he introduces his father to his almost sister, who greatly dislikes the man due to how much pressure he puts Rikuo under. The resulting fight leads to something interesting! Tune in next chapter for just how that turns out! Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it! Please favorite and review! 
> 
> PS: I am looking for a beta (For my non-Magi stories) and someone to bounce ideas off of so if anyone is interested please drop a message or something.


End file.
